skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders treasure squad
This game is all about Finding treasure baby. It's sequel to Skylanders Imaginators. You have a team 1-3 skylanders There are 3 classes, melees release a all out attack. ranges can take range attack. Healers heal others and rise their stats. legendary treasure will return as well, but this time different that usual. They rank up the our ranks. the new portal can sing a song about a element. each element has a song. Skylanders Each Element has 3 treasure hunters. each elements has 4 new skylandersand. 4 elements has 3 reposes, while the other elements has 3 reposes (Fire) (Treasure hunters) * Pepper Mac Bomber (range) * Dynablaze (healer) * FryQueen (Melee) (new skylanders) * Filava * flame roller * sunray * Sumo-Eruption. (reposes) * Inferno Tank Eruptor (series 4) * Incineratior Ignitor (series 3) * Phoenix Touch (series 2) (Water) (Treasure hunters) * Terror Wave (melee) * Octo-blast (range) * Athena (healer) (new skylanders) * Caturtle * Tough cell * Coral Griff * Lillie-Pad (reposes) * Blizzard Chill (series 3) * Punk Shock (series 2) (Magic) (treasure hunters) * BrainBlast (healer) * WizShot (Range) * Marethical (melee) (new skylanders) * Lucky Sparky * SD * Miss-tic * Elementphant (reposes) * Armor Scale Spyro (series 4) * supersonic Starstrike (series 2) * Scientist pop fizz (series 4) (Tech) (Treasure hunters) * Ironbot (Melee) * Dr. tinker (healer) * Army shell (range) (new Skylanders) * Short Fuse * Steampork * Chainclaw *Drago-cycle (reposes) * Upgraded blasters Trigger Happy (series 4) * Dynamite Boomer (series 2) (Air) (Treasure hunters) * Ballloonsions (healer) * Eagle Guts (melee) * Merry weather (range) (new skylanders) *Airiel *Ghetto Blast *Feather Blade *Tuula (Reposes) * Hurricane Jet-Vec * Hypersonic Scratch (undead) (Treasure hunters) * Spyder (range) * Skullitor (healer) * Soulsmasher (melee) (new Skylanders) * Scare-pion * Dreadlock * Necromane * Grim Lepper (Reposes) * Thunder Storm Cynder (series 4) * Moto Roller Brawl (series 2) (Life) (treasure hunters) * Blooming Mage (healer) * Weed rapper (melee) * Grascelle (ranger) (new skylanders) * Cherry Bomb * Hunter * Tumbleweed * Spring-gon (reposes) * Karata Stealth Elf (Series 4) * Radio Active Food Fight (series 2) * (Earth) (Treasure hunters) * Indianan Rex (range) * Orbitz (melee) * Raptorina (healer) (new skylanders) * Dune * Dread-Rex * Cole * Tomb Protector (reposers) * Lightwave Flashwing (series 2) * Reflator Prism Break (series 4) * Boomerang stars Dino-rang (series 2) (dark) (Treasure hunters) * Shadow Strike (melee) * Shadow mage (healer) * Kurabunny (range) (new skylanders) * Shade-Golem * Devil Elf (reposes) * Supernova Blackout (light) (Treasure hunters) * Loop Hope (healer) * Light-lazer (range) * Zoomsday (melee) (new skylanders) * Angel Elf * Beamling (reposes) * Solar Spotlight (guest stars) * Sonic the hedgehog (air) * Dr. Eggman (tech) * partner Eevee (magic) Eon's Elite * Whirlwind (Air) * Pop Fizz (Magic) * Sunburn (Fire) * Fright rider (Undead) * Drill sergeant (tech) story hugo, Flynn, and Cali came across a mysterious doorway. It lead to a labyrinth full of Monsters. Hugo realize than Flynn and Cali have disappear. He realsize that kaos is behind all this. use your skylanders to stop kaos from find the legendary treasure before you do to become The "ultimate Darkness." Levels (Level 1) Mysterious Labyrinth "Find you way through the Labyrinth." Enemies: Chompies/Trolls/Troll power house/Lob goblins/Troll Blaster/Red Troll. Boss: Drill-X (level 2) Tomb of Royal-stein "Get the ammonite." Enemies: Mummy Sheep/Mummies/Golem-steins/Mage pitchers/Stormers/Air ace boss: Soul of Royal-stein (level 3) Evilizer lab "Free Flynn." Enemies: Evilized Chompies/Greebles/Greeble ironclads/Greeble screwballs/Greeble Blunderbusses/Crystal Masters boss: Evilized Flynn (Level 4) shrine of Hope "Find the statue" Enemies: Cypups/Cyclopes/Cyclops Gladiator/Cyclops bomber/Cyclops Archer/Wizclops/Cyclops Night Watchers Boss: Cyclops Tank (level 5) Temple of water "Get the water gear" Enemies: Squid Fly/Pirate henchmen/Bomb brawlers/rumble brawlers/Pirate war mage/Seadogs Boss: Water destroyer (level 6) Power plant "shut off the power" Enemies: Meta-chomps/Arkeyan knuckledusters/Arkeyan shield juggernauts/Arkeyan ultrions/Arkeyan sniper/Arkeyan warlock/Arkeyan lanterns boss: Withered Arkeyan king (level 7) Skylands City Construction Site ''Stop the Oni" Enemies: Oni cats/Oni Imps/Oni Brawlers/Witches strikes/Quick blasters/Oni snots/ Gara and Poni Boss: General Mooneyes (level 8) Arkeyan runes "get the Key" enemies: Mummy sheep/Arkeyan Knuckledusters/Witch strikes/Arkeyan ultrions/Glushers/Gara and Poni Boss: Arkeyan Brain Golem (level 9) The Sky Eater "find Tessa." enemies: Evilized Chompies/Evilized mabu/Evilized Land Sharks/Evilized Dragons/Evilized Foxlings/Evilized Rabbids/Crystal masters/Greeble Guard Boss: Evilzed Hydra Hatchling (level 10) Temple of Light "get the light gear" Enemies: Evilized Chompies/Evilized Mabu/Oni Brawlers/Witch strikers/Gem Mirror/Evilized land shark/Gara and Boni/ Boss: Light destroyer (level 11) Kaos' Battle Ship "Infiltrate the ship and save Cali." Enemies: K-Dogs/Trolls/Infiltrators/Troll Poacher/Witchlings/Orc security Boss: k-mobile prototype (level 12) The temple of undead "get the undead gear" Enemies: Bone Chompies/Mummies/Spot-Bite/Slung Bombers/Witch pitchers/Grim Hunters Boss: count Moneybones (level 13) Battle Field Desert "get the other haft." Enemies: Mini-tanks/Trolls/Gia-ants/Spy-Guys/War-Blasters/War-witches/Mine-Tossers Boss: Undead destroyer (level 14) land of the scrapped "find the Mecha-Stone." Meta-Chompies/Zom-bots/Zom-bot Bomber/Zom-bot Wizards/Zom-bot brawlers/Zom-bot Gunner/Grim Hunters Boss: Grim Striker (level 15) Silver Gulch "Defend the town." Enemies: Chompy Powerhouse/CowTroll/Moto-Horses/Gunshotter Trolls/Reinforcers/Bombing strikers/ Boss: Butch Glumshakes (Level 16) The temple of Tech "get the tech gear." Enemies: Meta-Chompies/Zom-bots/Gunshotter trolls/Moto-Horses/Zom-Bot bomber/Reinforcers Boss: Tech destroyer (Level 17) Dragon castle "Defeat the oni and save the castle." Enemies: Oni cats/Oni Imps/Evilized Dragons/Witch strikers/Cuboni/Gara and Poni/Bomber Oni boss: Gerald Mooneyes revenge (Level 18) Tropical tower "find the crystal before Kaos." Enemies: Oni cats/Trolls/Evilized Foxlings/Witch Strikers/Evilized Land Sharks/Security Orc Boss: K-mobile upgraded (level 19) Dread course "beat the course and win the prize." Enemies: Dread Minis/Dread drone/Dread Witch/ dread blasters/dread rollers/dread nuke/dread spies Boss: Dread champion (level 20) Temple of life "Get the life gear." Enemies: Chompies/Drove spearman/Goliath Drows/Drow Archers/Drow Witches/Drow bombers Boss: Life destroyer (level 21) Bowser's freezer "stop the strange aliens." Enemies: Mini Shroobs/Shroob shoulders/Shroob powerhouse/Wiz Shroobs/blast Shroob/Shroob hunter Boss: Elder Princess Shroob (level 22) Temple of Dark "get the dark gear." Enemies: Mini Shroobs/Oni Imps/Sir Oni-Cules/Wiz Shroobs/Lob Goblins/Security Orc Boss: Dark destroyer (level 23) Danger valley "Make it though the valley and survive." Enemies: Rumble Weeds/cow trolls/Infiltrators/Storm Mage/Cuboni/reinforcers/cactus blaze Boss: butch Glumshakes revenge (level 24) Temple of Fire "get the fire Gear." Enemies: flarerPiler/Shroob shoulders/Shroob powerhouse/Spellpunks/Cuboni/Cactus Blaze/Shroob hunters Boss: Fire destroyer (level 25) Everest Canyon "go through to canyon to find the treasure." Enemies: Oni cats/Shroob shoulders/Wiz shroobs/Sir Oni-Cules/Grim hunters/Lob Goblins Boss: Elder Princess Shroob revenge (level 26) Bold Bath Clouds "get the amulet of sky beard." Enemies: pirate chompies/seadogs/Seadog skippers/Seadog bashers/seadog witches/seadog boomer/seadog patrols Boss: Captain red eyes (level 27) temple of earth "get the earth gear." Enemies: Golem Chompies/Rock'a'rollers/Cyclopes/Meteor launchers/Cyclops ninja/wizclops/Golem guards Boss: Earth destroyer (level 28) Foggy forest "find a way out of the forest." Enemies: bone chompies/trolls/Ghost rangers/spellPunks/Grim Blitzer/Security Orc Boss: Spellsmalzer (level 29) Temple of air "get the air gear." Enemies: buzzard beak/cross crows/Bird brains/Cuckoo clockers/raven lobbers/bomb beaks/Raven summoners boss: Air Destroyer (level 30) cursed labyrinths "find the key." Enemies: Ghost chompies/Zombies/Shroob powerhouses/Hex a boo/cuboni/seadog boomer/seadog patrol Boss: Captain redeyes revenge (level 31) temple of magic "get the last gear." enemies: Snakelings/Snakes/Snake knights/Snake blaster/snake warlock/Snaker/Snake guard boss: Magic destroyer (level 32) vault of the enchants "find the golden brain." Enemies: Chompies/Greebles/Stompers/Crablings/hex-a-boo/star tossers/golem guards boss: Galaxy (vathek's daughter) (level 33) Shield tower (each one has a gear and doomlanders) "get the gear back" enemies: K-bot biters/K-bot Mercenaries/K-bot pitchers/K-bot tanks/K-bot blasters/K-bot spawners/K-bot patrol Boss: doomlanders ( for each class in imaginators.) (level 34 last one) Kaos fortress "defeat Kaos" enemies: (same as the last 10 levels.) Bosses: Gerald mooneyes dx/ Elder Princess Shroob/Butch Glumshakes dx/Captain redeyes/K-Mobile 2.0/Golden Kaos (final boss) Ending After defeating golden Kaos and the heroes free the golden brain. then our heroes escape the castle, and made it back to Treasure vile for celebration. But Kaos shorn he get revenge for this in his k-mobile, but before he can finish complaining the golden brain creates a blackhole that sucks Kaos up, and He said "oh crud not again." a reference to Blackrhinoranger's chines new year video. After that Flynn said "ULTIMATE BOOM." than Eon congrats the portal master, and tell his adventures with the Skylanders and the Treasure Squad is only just beginning. songs * Magic "mystery, powerful, oh this magic." * Tech "Tougher than rock, stronger than force, Tech." * water "riding the waves, swimming under the see, clam as air, Water." * Fire "destructive flare, Burning blaze, Fire." * Dark "Shadow of evil, moon of doom, Dark." * Light "Heart of the sun, crystal of hope, time to shine, Light." * Life "spring time, flowers are blooming, hopes of life." * Air "breezing coolness, blowing evil, head in the clouds, Air." * earth " soild rock, rolling the boulders, we as one, Earth." * Undead "Immortality, you can kill us, We're feeling undead." Gallery Female-eevee-1122341.jpg Sonic.jpg Eggman.png NPC NPC will help you and skylanders. * Hugo "record your story." * Mary "hold your treasure." * horsegon "battle ally." * Gollink "other battle ally." * Flynn "pilot" * Cali "treasure finder" DLC The DLC will have new skylanders and new elements. New elements (eletric) (treasure hunters) * electro wave (range) * Shield shock (Melee) * Charge bug (healer) (Skylanders) * Thunder strike * lighting elf (Toxic) (treasure hunters) * Tonic (melee) * Slime shot (range) * Goo wiz (healer) (skylanders) * Posigon * Nuclear Blast bonus ruins they are more ruins to explore so get cracking. Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Games